


Round Five

by JustAGirl24



Series: Seven Rounds [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candylicking, F/M, Love Confessions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/pseuds/JustAGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shower sex.  Still PWP.  Mind the tags and ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Five

Jaime awoke to the hiss of a shower being turned on, followed by the rattling sound of the curtain being moved aside. He stretched and rolled over, burying his face in the wench’s pillow and soaking up the warmth from the spot where she’d been sleeping.

He grinned into the soft cotton, inhaling the scent of Brienne and generic shampoo, clean and fresh.  Gods, he was truly enamored.  Chuckling at himself, he got to his feet and padded to the bathroom.  He pushed the door open gently, warm steamy air and a low humming tune wrapping around him like a blanket.

Brienne, singing in the shower.  It was unexpectedly lovely and homey, _I’d go the whole wide world just to find you_ lodging itself in his heart.  He cleared his throat, and the singing stopped.

“Jaime? Is that you?” she asked, peering around the edge of the shower curtain.  She was squinting through the water and soap suds running down her face, clutching the plastic curtain against her chest when she saw him, her face turning bright red, and Jaime felt his cock twitch.

“Expecting someone else?” he drawled around the tightness in his chest, leaning his hip against the sink.  “Let a lot of strange men in your shower, do you?”  Brienne’s flush turned darker as she clutched the blue plastic even tighter.

“You know that’s not true,” she mumbled with a frown and disappeared behind the curtain once more.  “I’ll be out in a few minutes.”  Jaime rolled his eyes and let his boxer briefs drop to the floor, pulled the curtain aside and stepped into the shower behind her.  Brienne froze, and Jaime let his eyes follow the water sluicing down her back, the curve of her bottom, her legs, so long and thick with muscle, and all of it covered in miles of smooth, freckled skin.  He could see the back of her neck, dark red, fading into pink between her shoulder blades.

He was so fucking hard, and he hadn’t even touched her yet.

“I didn’t know your blush went down that far,” he teased, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her shoulder.  She finally turned around, forcing him to let go, her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.  “Oh come on, wench, you’re gonna have to get used to seeing me naked in the shower sometime.  I thought we made it clear last night that I’m sticking around,” his voice lowered to a husky whisper, “when we decided we were only going to be with each other and I was inside you, skin on skin.” Brienne’s flush quickly faded, her blue eyes darkening.  Jaime rocked back on his heels, smile falling as he stared back.  “I just realized I never told you how much I love you,” he murmured, reaching up to brush his thumb over her quivering lower lip.  “I just—”

“Shut up,” she said fiercely, and Jaime found his back pushed against the cold tile wall, Brienne’s mouth hard against his as her hands clutched his shoulders and she pressed against him.  His hands came up to cradle her face, gentling the kiss, gliding his tongue over her plump lower lip.  She shuddered as he ran one hand down her neck, following the path of the water still streaming down her body, over her small breast to circle one tight nipple, palming the slight curve of her stomach, then lower to where she was warm and slick.  She tore her mouth away as he grazed one callused fingertip against her clit, and he felt her teeth against his neck as one hand left his shoulder to grasp his aching cock.  He sucked in a breath and buried his face in her neck.

“I do,” he rasped in her ear, “I love you, Brienne, I—”

“Shut. _Up_ ,” she ground out, turning to meet his lips again, her teeth sinking into his lower lip, her fist working up and down his cock as he groaned into her mouth.  The gods knew he couldn’t stay quiet to save his life, anyway. 

“I love it when you touch me,” he blurted, the words spilling out in a rush as her mouth left his, only to reattach to his neck. The fingers of her other hand trailed lightly, tenderly over his chest, before running her nails over one flat nipple.  A low humming formed in his ears.  His cock was still in her hand, every once in a while brushing against the velvety skin of her thigh.  They’d barely begun, but already he felt himself nearing the edge, until the humming resolved itself and time froze.  _I love you, I love you, I love you_ she whispered over and over against his skin.  At that, Jaime came, surging into her hand, spurting against her skin.  Everything seemed sharp and focused for a moment as he opened his eyes to meet Brienne’s, almost electric in this light.  Beads of water clung to the ends of her pale lashes, her normally straw-colored hair darkened by the shower, hundreds of caramel-colored freckles strewn over her broad nose and cheeks, her generous mouth—every last detail, he loved it all, and smiled broadly. 

Her hands ran up his back a moment, comforting him.  He pressed his lips to her collar bone and pulled away slightly, bringing his hands up to her face.  “I love you, Brienne,” he said hoarsely.  “I love touching you,” he said, running his fingers lightly over her collar bone.  “I love your strength, wrapped in all this smooth skin.” He ran his hands lower, covering her breasts.  “These fill my hands perfectly, and I love feeling your nipples harden in my mouth,” he confessed and heard her sharp intake of breath.  His hands skimmed her sides until they grasped her wide hips, fingers sinking into the firm flesh there as he fell to his knees.  “I love your hips, I love holding them when my cock is inside you,” he groaned as he leaned his forehead against her stomach, squeezing her hips for emphasis, and heard her gasp above him.  He could smell how aroused she was, knew how wet she’d be if he touched her, and he groaned again.  “ _Gods,_ Brienne, you have no idea what you do to me,” he told her before nudging her thighs apart, the small startled noise she made ringing in his ears.  He lifted one thigh over his shoulder, her heel digging into his back as he spread her open and sucked on her swollen clit, letting her taste roll over his tongue as he teased her, then pulled away.

“ _Please_ , Jaime,” she half-whispered, half-moaned, and the sound went straight to his cock.

“Please _what_?” he challenged, watching as Brienne’s eyes opened to meet his, huge and vivid blue, pupils widening as she saw him poised between her legs.  She swallowed hard, braced one hand against the wall.

“I _need_ ,” she moaned, flushing darkly as Jaime licked her again briefly, a simple glance of his tongue against her clit.

“You need?” he repeated, all false concern as he wrapped his lips around her again and sucked.  _Oh, he loved making her squirm_ , he thought as she ground against his mouth, one hand grasping his hair and pulling him closer.

“I-inside,” she pled, moving almost desperately, and he couldn’t deny her. One finger slid in easily, then two, plunging in time with her rolling hips, his tongue lashing against her clit as she ground down on his fingers.  She was so tight around him, her muscles fluttering around his fingers, and he knew she was close.  “Right there,” she gasped, fingers tightening in his hair almost painfully as she moved against him, using the leg slung over his shoulder for leverage. “R-right _there_ ,” and the fluttering became a rhythmic pull, her hand fisted in his hair as she babbled his name, her legs shaking as she came.  She was still twitching around his fingers, gasping above him, and _gods_ he loved being the one to do this to her, make her come undone.  He wanted to watch her again, his cock throbbing in agreement.  He brushed his tongue lightly over her again and curled his fingers a bit, loving the way she sucked in a deep breath and tried to twist away from him.  “Jaime, I _can’t_ ,” she panted, and he was glad she couldn’t see the ridiculous grin on his face as he flicked his tongue against her.

“Yes you can,” he murmured.  “I’ll be gentle; I’ll be so gentle. _Please_ Brienne,” he begged, moving his fingers slowly inside her, grazing his teeth lightly over her clit before licking her again.  She clenched down on his fingers and moaned, her hand fisted in his hair again, a hissing _yesss_ meeting his ears.  Jaime groaned against her thigh before biting down on her flesh and sucking a mark there.  She was already fluttering around his fingers again, and he could not get enough of the taste and smell and feel of her surrounding him. “I want to be inside you so badly,” he confessed in a strained voice. “I can’t get enough of you, I love the feel of you around me, _gods,_ Brienne.”  He ran his tongue over her clit again before sucking in a gentle, steady rhythm, pumping his fingers more quickly inside her.  She was making small mewling, gasping sounds that went straight to his cock.  He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her, her head thrown back against the tile behind her as her thighs clenched tight around him and she stuttered out his name on a long moan.  He let her leg fall from his shoulder as she took in deep breaths above him, finally sliding down the wall to sit in front of him.  All semblance of modesty was gone for the moment, the forgotten shower still spraying against his back as she blinked water out of her eyes, hazy blue as they met his.

“ _Gods_ ,” she finally breathed out, and Jaime’s mouth quirked up in a smile as water ran into his eyes.

“Yeah,” he agreed with a small laugh, watched as her eyes ran down his body to rest on his cock, hard and wanting. He waited to see what she would do, almost holding his breath as her tongue slid across her lower lip, teeth sinking into it as her brow furrowed and her eyes met his again.

“You said you wanted—um—” and he watched that flush rise up her neck again as he raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk.

“Inside you?” he suggested with a grin as she flushed darker and nodded.  “ _Definitely_.”  He stood and pulled her to her feet, and reached behind himself to turn off the spray before turning her around, pulling her back flush against his front.  He slid one hand up to hold her breast, the other down to palm her cunt, and pressed his lips to her shoulder.  “Will you try something with me?” he rumbled against her neck and felt her nod.  He nudged her legs apart a bit and moved his palms to hold her wide hips.  “Lean forward,” he said in a low voice, “put your hands against the wall,” and he bit back a groan as she did what he asked, pushing the lush curve of her ass against him.  He fit the head of his cock against her cunt, pushing in and sliding home with a groan, his stuttering breaths matching Brienne’s as he began thrusting, driving in hard and pulling out slowly, trying to draw out the orgasm that was already so close.  “Oh _fuck_ ,” Jaime moaned.  There was no way he was going to make this last very long, he knew, as Brienne clenched around him.  “I want you to come with me,” he gasped.

“Y-yes,” she panted, pushing back to meet him.  He grabbed one of her hands and placed the palm of her hand on her stomach.  He slowly slid both of their hands downward.

“Touch your clit.  Make yourself come for me,” he whispered against her skin as he palmed her hips again, pulling her back to meet his heavy thrusts.  He saw the muscles in her shoulder begin to move and felt her tighten.  “Are you close?” he panted, and heard her moan of agreement, and felt like the world imploded as she clenched around him, pulling him with her, _love you love you love you_ spilling from his lips as he spilled himself in her.  Feeling boneless, he sank to the floor, pulling Brienne to sit in his lap.  She turned to the side, and he nuzzled the hair over her temple.

After a moment, she whispered, “I think I need another shower,” wrinkling her nose with a small laugh.

“Oh definitely,” Jaime agreed with a smile, “at least before Round Six.”


End file.
